


The Stars Will Guide You Home

by YourShadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge fic, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy fluff. Destiel. Coffee Shop AU (slightly). Five times Dean asks for coffee and the one time he asks Cas out on a date. Challenge fic by wifey~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetraJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraJade/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I’m not going to publish this I promise.
> 
> So my wifey, Petra Jade, challenged me to write a happy fluff fic with an impossible pairing and presented me with Destiel. Challenge Accepted. Carry on my wayward son.

~1~

Castiel was in the middle of brewing a latte when the _ting_ of a bell alerted him to the door being opened. He looked up to meet a pair of eyes he never encountered before, set inside a face he could only describe as beautiful. The latte almost spilled out of the cup and onto his hand while he took the time to admire the new customer. Casting his eyes downward and clearing his throat, he fought the rising blush on his cheeks. He couldn’t get all hot and bothered over every pretty face he saw.

The man sauntered up to the counter, shoving hands inside his jean pockets as he looked up to the menu on the wall behind Castiel’s head. He pursed his lips, which the barista tried not to notice. “Jo? Here’s your latte.”

The man’s eyes focused on him when he finally spoke, eyes slightly squinted. The blond girl accepted her coffee with a smile, and the man’s eyes followed her as she passed, a small smirk on his lips.

“Can I help you, sir?” Castiel asked quietly. It took the man a moment to respond, and Cas thought maybe he spoke too softly. He jerked his head back and smiled.

“Yeah, can I get a…white chocolate mocha?” the man asked hesitantly, reading off the board.

“What size?” Castiel asked, hand hovering over the different cups.

“Uh…small..?”

Castiel picked up a tall and began writing on the sleeve. “What kind of milk?”

The man looked utterly perplexed. “Um…normal?”

Castiel looked up, realizing this was the man’s first time ordering coffee at a place like this. “We have two percent, nonfat, whole, and soy. And I can put whipped cream on it if you want.”

“Oh, yeah, two percent and…sure…do the whipped cream.” The man replied. Castiel scribbled some more on the sleeve and the man leaned over a bit to watch.

“And your name? So I can call you when the drink is ready.”

Their eyes met again. “Dean. Dean Winchester.” The man replied and gave a winning smile. Castiel tentatively smiled back.

* * *

 

~2~

The next time the door opened, Castiel immediately looked over to see if it was the man from before. He smiled when he recognized the squinty eyes and pink lips of Dean Winchester. He glanced down to hide his joy. “Same thing as before?” he asked as Dean approached the counter. His hands were once again in his pockets and he swayed back and forth.

“Nahh, I’ll try something different today.” He said, again looking up at the menu board. “Hey what’s a caramel macchiato?”

“Steamed milk with vanilla syrup, a shot of espresso, and caramel sauce on top.” Castiel replied.

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll take a…medium. Do the sizes have special names too?”

“A medium is called a ‘grande’ here. What kind of milk? Two percent?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Castiel gave a small smile as he wrote out the order and began constructing it. He watched Dean walk over to a table where a taller man already sat, a laptop in front of him on the table, a peppermint white mocha with two shots of espresso and extra syrup in his hand. Castiel’s smile faded and he looked down.

A few minutes later he called out Dean’s name, enjoying the way it lingered on his tongue. The man got up and took his drink, walking away before pausing and turning back. “Hey, what’s your name? It seems weird that you know mine but I don’t know what to call you.”

Castiel paused, taken aback by the request. People didn’t normally ask his name in return for giving theirs. “Castiel…”

“Wow, mind if I call you Cas for short?”

“Uh, sure.” Castiel’s heart fluttered a bit, blinking at the grin on Dean’s face.

“Thanks, Cas.” He said, raising his cup and walking away.

* * *

 

~3~

“And what will you try today, Dean?” Cas asked when the man walked in the next day.

“It’s kinda warm out, I wanna try an iced coffee today.”

Cas nodded, grabbing a clear cup. “Anything special with it? You want it sweetened?”

“I’ll try my luck with the normal version, thanks.” Dean replied. Again he walked away, this time to an empty table. Cas couldn’t help but wonder if he just came here to pick up dates. It wouldn’t be the first or last time he saw those flirty, shy conversations take place.

The bell rang again as he was preparing the iced coffee and the taller man from before came in. He glanced around, noticed Dean, and gave a small wave. Dean waved back.

“Peppermint white mocha, please.” He said in a polite tone.

“Same as before?” Cas asked civilly.

“Yeah, thanks.” When Cas nodded and grabbed a venti, writing the special additions and ‘Sam’ on the sleeve, the man walked over to Dean’s table and sat down. They were hunched over, whispering in conspiratorial tones.

“Dean? Your order is ready.” He called. Dean got up again and walked over.

“Hey, what does my brother usually get? You seem to have a good memory. He never tells me or lets me try it.” He asked when he took the cold beverage.

“Brother?” Cas asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Yeah…Sam. He’s my brother.” Dean replied slowly.

“Oh, right. Uh, he gets a peppermint white mocha with some extra espresso shots and sweetened syrup.” Cas replied quickly.

“Wow, sounds…sweet.” Dean replied, then his expression changed to confusion, eyebrows scrunching together. “Wait, you thought…we were…?”

Cas blushed, avoiding his gaze. “Sorry I just…assumed…sorry.”

“No it’s okay, we actually get that a lot. I’m actually single…not sure why I told you that, but…yeah.” He gave an awkward pause before walking away. Cas ducked his head and smiled.

* * *

 

~4~

This time they came in at the same time, looking haggard. “I’ll have what he usually gets.” Dean gestured to Sam, who frowned.

“I told you, it’s too sweet. You won’t like it.” Sam told his brother.

“I’ve had a different kind each time, I wanna try this one.” Dean replied, eyebrows up and hands raised to the side.

Sam sighed. “Fine, whatever.”

Cas held back a chuckle. “You need it stronger than normal? You both look a bit tired.”

“Yeah, we were up all night.” The barista’s eyebrows pulled together as he pulled up two venti cups and sleeves. “That came out wrong.” Dean added after a moment. Sam gave him an exasperated look and shook his head, walking over to their usual table. “We were working a case.” Dean continued, leaning over the counter.

“Are you detectives or something?” Cas asked, barely looking as he pumped shots of espresso and syrup into the cups. He noticed Dean watching him curiously.

“Uh…kinda…yeah.” The man replied distractedly. “How do you do that?”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, putting the cups under the dispensers.

“Remember everyone’s orders, names, fix a drink without even looking at it. I thought only bartenders did that sort of thing.”

Cas snorted. “You go to a lot of bars?”

Dean shrugged and smiled. “Yeah, I like a beer at night.”

“Does it help you figure out your cases?” Cas asked absently.

“Not as much as your coffee does.” Dean grinned at him. Cas looked stunned, almost forgetting about the coffee. He let out a small chuckle and handed the drinks over. Dean gave him a wink before sauntering away.

Cas stared, admiring the way the man moved so smoothly, eyes following the curves of his body as they lowered.

“Stop flirting with the customers.” The manager, ‘Uriel’ on the nametag, growled in his ear.

Castiel jumped. “Sorry, sir.”

“Dean, if you keep flirting with him we’re going somewhere else.” Sam whispered furiously.

“Relax, it doesn’t hurt anything.” Dean replied, shrugging.

“Yes it does, you keep getting distracted. Now drink your coffee.” Sam commanded.

“Geez grumpy, what crawled up your ass and died?” Dean snorted, taking an experimental sip.

Sam leveled him with a glare. “The wendigo we’ve been trying to catch for four days straight now.” He growled.

Dean coughed and made a face at the coffee cup. “Ugh, this is way too sweet man.”

“I _told_ you.” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up about it already.” Dean mumbled, taking another sip.

* * *

 

~5~

“So did you like it?” Cas asked, holding back his usual smile when he felt his boss’s eyes on him.

“Not really. Too sweet.” Dean replied, examining the menu again. “And this might be my last chance to try another kind of coffee.”

Cas frowned. “Why?” he asked, fearing a response pertaining to some kind of terminal illness.

“We’re leaving town soon.” Dean answered, looking a bit disappointed.

“Oh…you solved the case already?” Cas asked without thinking, curious.

“Yeah, kinda. Just need to tie up some loose ends.” Dean replied. Cas waited expectantly for him to order. “Uh…hey, what do you like to drink? I mean, what kind of coffee do you normally get?”

Cas again looked perplexed by the question. “Um, well, I like vanilla lattes. It’s just espresso, milk, and vanilla syrup.”

“Hmmm, okay, I’ll try that. A small one. Er, tall, I mean.” Dean corrected and smiled wider than normal. It was infectious, with Cas returning the smile with a nod.

When Dean was seated and sipping his coffee, Cas watched, leaning over the counter to see his reaction. Those beautiful eyes closed, a pink tongue licked plump lips, and a warm smile spread over Dean’s face. Cas grinned.

Uriel cleared his throat behind him loudly. When Cas turned, he gestured to the break room, where they entered. Uriel pulled him aside.

“What did I tell you about flirting with the Winchester boy?”

“I can’t help it, I’m sorry!” Cas exclaimed.

Uriel sighed. “We’re here for a purpose, Castiel. Remember that. Those brothers are responsible for the Apocalypse. Stay focused.” The angel reminded him.

“Yeah, I know. I got it.” Castiel replied.

“Dean, we’re leaving tonight. Don’t even think about—,” Sam began but was interrupted.

“About what? Taking the guy home with me? Please, Sam, have a little more faith in me than that.” Dean said sharply. He took another sip of his coffee. “He has good taste though. This is the best coffee I’ve had so far.” He gave an obnoxious moan to which Sam rolled his eyes.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“You need to get laid.”

“Tch, like that’ll help anything.”

“It’ll take that stick out of your ass.” Dean pointed at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

* * *

 

It was late, the small coffee shop beginning to close down for the night, when the door opened. Cas sighed, exhausted and forlorn about the morning’s events, when he heard the ding of the bell. Without looking up, he called “Sorry, we’re closed.”

“Yeah, I just, uh…”

Cas looked up quickly, instantly recognizing that voice and the sound of hesitation in that voice. Dean stared back at him, mouth open as if trying to say something.

“I just wanted to tell you that coffee was great this morning. Like, really good. Best I ever had.” Dean said finally in a rush.

Cas wasn’t sure what to do or say, simply nodding and setting the broom aside. “I thought you were leaving.” Dean flinched and Cas realized his poor wording. “I didn’t mean…it’s nice to see you again.”

“Yeah, I wanted to say…goodbye.” Dean replied, still looking a little lost.

Cas felt his heart shatter. “Oh…goodbye.”

They stared at each other for a moment, unable to say what was on their minds. Dean looked down, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Maybe,” he said, lifting his head with a daring smile. “Maybe when I come back we can have coffee together.”

Cas smiled wide, showing his teeth. “I would like that.”

He noticed Sam standing outside the door, hands on his hips and an expression showing his disapproval of the extra time being spent by his brother.

“Well, uh, see ya, then.” Dean said, giving a small wave. Cas lifted his hand in a wave as Dean swiveled around, exiting the shop. Sam held his hands out as if asking for an explanation. Dean shrugged and got into the driver’s seat of a 1967 Chevy Impala.

* * *

 

~+1~

It was nearly a month later when Cas looked up to see a familiar smile on a beautiful face, looking a bit older and more worn, but still beautiful. Sam was nowhere to be found, but Cas didn’t mind. The brother was nice, but didn’t draw him in quite like Dean Winchester.

“I’d like a tall vanilla latte and a date, please.” Dean said confidently once he approached the counter. He saw a large black man give him a narrow-eyed glare behind Cas but didn’t care. Uriel tsked to himself and shook his head.

Cas smiled. “Sure thing, Dean.”

“Hey, you remember my name!” Dean exclaimed, grinning.

“I remember a lot of things.” Castiel replied with a knowing look, no hint of a blush this time.

“I remember yours too, Cas.”

The angel’s smile widened as he filled both cups with the steamed milk, the syrup swirling inside, without taking his eyes off Dean. He took them both around the side of the counter and walked with Dean to a small table near a window, where the sun shone through. They sat and talked, catching up over the last few weeks, sharing small smiles and tentative hand holding across the table, the cups of coffee between them. Dean told him about the types of cases he worked, and Cas told him what it was like being a barista.

Cas could have sworn the light seemed to brighten Dean’s already impossibly bright green eyes.

He could fall into them and never want to leave.

Dean could have sworn he saw the shadow of wings behind Castiel.

He smirked to himself. Only he, above anyone else, would find himself in love with an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Behold! Only a slightly AU fluffy, happy, cute Supernatural fic. I demand my prize for completing this challenge! Cookies to everyone who got all the references. Let me know what you think! I may do more if I get a good response~


End file.
